


Bottom's Up!

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Almost Fisting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Sex, Big Man Tiny Woman, Bottom!Chad, Chad's a boxer, F/M, Kinda following canon with this but not really, Lemon, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Pegging, Rimming, Role Reversal, Smut, So that's canon, Strap-Ons, Taking it up the ass, big boys bottoming for girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Chad wanted a hot shower, a cold beer, and food when he got home. What he got instead absolutely blew his mind. He wouldn't think twice about it if his girlfriend asked for this again. He would agree eagerly the next time.





	Bottom's Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressed_Lemon_Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/gifts).



> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fic, manga, anime, music, movie, book, plot bunny). I reply to comments! Also, let's talk about anything! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love talking to people! I also take requests! Send words:  
> http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lemon and I were talking. She mentioned something about this and I had to write it because the mental image would not leave me alone so...
> 
> BY DEFINITION: Pegging is a sexual practice in which a woman performs anal sex on a man by penetrating the man's anus with a strap-on dildo. This practice may also involve stimulating the male genitalia.

He had been hoping for a hot shower, a cold beer and food when he got home. What he got instead absolutely blew his mind. Chad wouldn't think twice about it if his girlfriend asked for this again. He'd agree eagerly.

 

"Um, Chad?" Orihime asked.

 

"Yes, Orihime?"

 

"I was wondering if we could take a look at that book we bought at M's." The redhead was blushing furiously and stumbling over her words. Orihime was very interested in things surrounding sex, but there were times she couldn’t articulate her wants or needs.

 

Chad was so quiet that he merely nodded, shook his head or grunted in response to things.

 

When the two first hooked up, the big man had been almost silent during their carnal exchange. He grunted when he shoved his big cock into the redhead. He gave a low moan when he came. Orihime had thought she had done something wrong or that he didn't enjoy it. She knew she didn’t have a vast sexual repertoire, but she was willing to learn. She was ready to please him.

 

The muscled man gave a quick nod and finished taking off his shoes and putting his things where they went. His gym bag went to the laundry room. His boxing equipment needed to be cleaned. His jeans and t-shirt went into the dirty clothes.

 

She followed behind him, telling him about her day and how things went for her. He gave a small smile.

 

"We bought that new toy over a month ago, and I've wanted to ask you if I could use—," she stammered. Chad turned his head enough to look at her. Her face was red, cheeks puffed out from frustration. "I want to use it on you."

 

So, she wanted to use the toy on him. What could he say? "It's okay; we can use it whenever you'd like."

 

"Okay, so that wasn't weird or—"

 

She was cut off by the big man. Chad leaned down, kissing her mouth with subdued passion; their lips gently pressed together. His hands threaded through her long, layered copper hair. One delicate hand trailed down his chest to the front of his underwear.

 

He may have been a big man, but he was gentle, almost tender with those he loved. He vowed never to harm another living creature in anger. He was a boxer, so he got into fights that were televised for money. He was good at what he did and enjoyed the rigors his body went through.

 

"Orihime," he breathed, grabbing her wrist. Chad had to halt her movements.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Let me shower before we continue this," Chad replied, planting small kisses along her jaw. “Shower then dinner.”

 

"Oh! Dinner! I forgot about it!" She rushed off towards the kitchen, not bothering to give him another glance.

 

That small smile graced his face again. Her eccentric ways gave him joy. He got to see her weirdness, her quirks, and her obscure tastes. Chad knew what his girlfriend liked and did not like.

 

She liked having her nipples toyed with by his rough, calloused hands. Chad loved grabbing her breasts and making them jiggle while having his face shoved in between the ample tits.

 

Orihime would never admit it, but she loved having her pussy licked. The redhead would blush and cover her face with her hands as his head would dip lower to lap at her dripping pussy. He'd use one finger then another to help him bring her to a sexual high, but that's all that would fit into her because she was tight.

 

He loved going down on her. He loved giving her multiple orgasms.

 

Although Chad liked things like blowjobs and anal sex, it wasn't his choice to bring it up. He was too nice to suggest that Orihime get on her knees and present her ass to him. He was too polite to command the redhead get to her knees and suck his dick. It wasn't in his nature to ask for those kinds of things. He was too much of a gentleman.

 

It was Orihime that did the research and found the biggest sex store in Tokyo. It was she that dragged him to M's, where they found  _the book_. They bought sex toys, both turning red as they paid for the purchases.

 

It was Orihime who pointed out and bookmarked the pages she wanted to try. She made Chad learn how to correctly perform anal sex by using the book and the internet. It'd been an eye-opening experience, to say the least.

 

He let out a little groan as he made his way to the bathroom, realizing he was now sporting a semi and he was just standing in his boxers. He wanted to go to the kitchen and bend Orihime over the counter, but he couldn't do that. She was cooking, and it would be rude. He smelled like the gym anyway.

 

He took his boxers off once he got to the bathroom and stood in the shower, letting the hot water sluice down his body, easing the ache in his muscles and washing the sweat off. Sometimes a hot shower was better than soaking in an ice bath. It relaxed the aches rather than numb them.

 

Chad shut the water off and toweled off his body, still sporting a semi-erection. He would be putting it to use tonight, so there was no point of using his hand to get off. There was a pleasant feeling in his brain. Nothing but joy and affection buzzed about his head. Nothing to worry about.

 

He put on some clean sweats and a singlet. Walking into the kitchen, he watched as the redhead put food onto plates. She set them on the table and then placed chopsticks next to the dishes.

 

"Chad!" She turned around after yelling and ran right into him. "Oh!"

 

"No need to shout. I'm right here," he murmured. His arms encircled her once more, hands roaming under her t-shirt, lightly tickling her ribs. She giggled.

 

“The food is done. Do you want a beer?” She smiled up at him. “Don't worry I only added cheese to my own dish, along with lemon pepper...”

 

It was a delicious meal as always. Chad didn't mind Orihime's bizarre eating habits. He had adapted to it, much like he adapted to everything else about her. He got her far off moods. He saw how happy she tried to be. He also saw how sad Orihime could get. It was like being on a rollercoaster of feelings.

 

But now she was grinning like a devil as they sat and watched some television show. After fifteen minutes of the program, she turned it off and turned to him. “I'm—um—I—”

 

“Orihime, would you like to go to the bedroom?”

 

That head of copper hair nodded. Her peach cream skin colored pink as she stood, almost dragging the big man from the room, her hips swaying enticingly. Being nearly a foot and a half taller than her had some downsides. Yeah, he could pick her up and just sling her around his waist while fucking her against a wall. To kiss her, he had to bend down. She was pulling him along which made him hunch over.

 

Once they were inside the bedroom, Orihime quickly turned to Chad and tugged him down to her level. Their lips met in a desperate way that suggested Orihime was keyed up to the point if he fingered her, the resulting climax would be immediate. He didn't want that though.

 

Their clothes flew across the room, and soon a very naked Chad had an equally naked Orihime in his arms. They were kissing, his lips capturing hers, tongue pushing past Orihime's pink supple mouth. The whimpers she emitted told him he was doing something right. Especially when she straddled his thigh and started grinding against the muscled surface like she had an itch only he could scratch.

 

“Chad,” she whined and drawled his name out. “I just want to—Please?”

 

“Tell me what you want,  _baby girl_.”

 

That made her moan. Whenever he used pet names with Orihime, it unleashed this wild siren of a woman inside of her. “Mmmm, Chad. I think I know which toy I'm going to use on you,” she practically purred at him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The strap-on,” Orihime whispered then giggled. “I want to be the one that fucks you tonight.”

 

His eyebrow arched and Chad stared at his girlfriend. It wasn't a gay thing. It was still sex between him and his girlfriend. No matter how anyone could take it apart to examine it then put it back together like a Rubix cube, it was straight sex. It is certainly enjoyable, given that the right amount of communication and comfort were considered. Typically it wasn't a good idea to surprise a man by simply saying, "I want to be the one that fucks you tonight."

 

Was she serious? She couldn't be serious. What if she was serious? He gave a small chuckle and let his eyes trail along her shapely figure. There was no way it would work. “Are you sure?”

 

“I mean we did stuff together awhile ago, I don't see how that's—”

 

“It's fine. We can do it, but the same rules apply,” Chad said, interrupting her before she could continue. That's what started this whole thing. Orihime somehow learned about prostate massages and wanted to give him one. They had agreed to an eye for an eye. Whatever one did, the other got to do.

 

Chad was mildly uncomfortable when Orihime had her turn. She got to play with his ass. He got to pound hers, and she loved it. But fair was fair.

 

“Do you remember the rules?” He asked, looking at her.

 

Her cheeks puffed out. “Use lube, um... Go slow... and watch for hand signals!”

 

Chad sat down on the bed while Orihime flitted around the room, gathering what would be needed for this adventure. It was the typical stuff; condoms, a bottle of lube, a harness, a dildo. Okay, so maybe the harness and the dildo weren't standard for their sex life.

 

The woman dumped everything onto the bed. Orihime picked up the harness and fitted the normal sized purple phallus into the black straps, which she slipped up her legs, shimmying her hips to settle the thing into place. She looked up at Chad, laughing.

 

“Hee! I look like you!”

 

That made him blush. There was no way in hell she looked anything like him. Tall; short. Muscular; soft tits. Well, he had defined pectoral muscles. They weren't boobs. Boobs had some bounce.; his chest was rock hard and if he didn't flex the muscles... it didn't move.

 

“Oh!”

 

The noise she made startled him out of his musings. Orihime's face was red. He asked, “What's wrong?”

 

“Um, the strap is pressing against me. When I walk, it's, um, rubbing against me,” she replied, her voice quivering. “It feels so good that I just want to keep walking.”

 

“Heh, baby girl,” Chad said as she shuffled closer. She whimpered. “Just imagine what it's gonna feel like when you're inside me and rocking against me.”

 

She whimpered again. Maybe if Chad teased her enough, she'd forget all about this and just ride him. He wouldn't be so lucky.

 

“How do we do this? Are you going to get on your knees? Should we do this with you on your back?”

 

Chad bit his lip, pondering the question. “Well, I think I remember reading how it was the easiest while on your hands and knees. So, I think—”

 

“Well, get on your hands and knees. I want to see how this feels!”

 

“You can't just shove that into me, Orihime. Remember? There needs to be some preparation there,” Chad said, staring at his girlfriend with a severe expression.

 

Orihime pouted. “Oh, okay, um, what do I do?”

 

Chad knew that his girlfriend had tiny hands. She wasn't very big. He glanced at the fake purple dick jutting out from her hips. He did some quick calculations, his brown eyes glancing from her hand to the dildo. They should have bought a smaller fake dick. To properly stretch him out to accept the thing she would have to insert her entire hand into him practically.

 

The thought jarred him, dampening his desire. Why had he agreed to this? Right. He knew why. Well then, best get on with it.

 

“I'm going to get on my knees,” he said quietly. “You just use your fingers one at a time. I'll tell you when I've had enough.”

 

The big man sighed before turning onto his stomach; he drew his knees up to where it looked like he was curled into a face-down position, ass high and waiting to be fucked. Chad could feel the bed dip slightly where Orihime had climbed onto it.

 

Click.

 

The bottle of lube had been opened, and he could hear the syrupy sound the liquid made as the redhead squeezed some of it onto her fingers. It was almost lewd the way the bottle slurped the jelly back into the bottle. Chad wanted to cringe as she touched his ass with those wet fingers.

 

“We're going to need more of that stuff,” Orihime commented as she threw the almost empty bottle beside him. The bed shifted again, and he felt her body come closer to him. A dry hand slid up the crack of his ass.

 

“Mmmm.” His favorite noncommital response.

 

The hand moved, and Chad felt Orihime's index finger push against him. It was small compared to his own fingers. He had to relax and remember to breathe as the digit slid past that ring of muscle. The slide of that slick finger over sensitive nerves was almost unbearable, but Chad just had to keep breathing.

 

He should have known this was coming. The purchase of the dildo package, complete with a strap-on harness. The mention of anal play and prostate massages. Every time they would become intimate, she would casually squeeze his ass. Chad wasn't complaining, but he should have acknowledged this was in the cards a lot sooner. Maybe he'd be on better terms with it.

 

His breath hitched as he felt her take her finger out. One was replaced by two this time. He tried his best to relax, using a hand to reach back and help pull his ass cheeks apart.

 

She murmured her appreciation at the action. Maybe she was complimenting the sight. “Mmmmm,” Orihime purred.

 

Hearing that noise made his cock twitch. She was really getting off on this. The bed shifted again.

  


“Are you ready?” Orihime asked.

 

“Uh, a little bit more preparation,” Chad managed to mumble. The redhead added another finger inside of him and he moaned as she moved them apart, trying to at least accustom him to the size of the dildo.  
  
Chad kept his body still as she moved her hand and groaned when she curled her fingers downward. She knew how to make him come just by playing with his ass. She had done it several times before. It wasn't long until he felt her pinky enter him. He swallowed down the urge to moan. Her fingers kept stroking that one spot that made sparks fly behind his tightly closed eyelids. If she could get her thumb in there—  


“Chad?” Orihime asked hesitantly. She withdrew her fingers, leaving him feeling empty. “I want to try something else, if you're okay with it, that is.”

 

“Hmmm?” He lifted his head. She didn't reply but the big man felt her lips touch his smooth ass cheek. “Orihime? Hey, what are you—”

 

His words turned into a violent moan. Orihime buried her face int his ass. The redhead's plump mouth attached itself to that wrinkled entrance. She started licking and sucking at that sensitive flesh. A wet, sloppy feeling continued as Chad felt the slide of her tongue thrust into him.

 

“Hnngh. Orihime.”

 

She let out a whimper. He turned his head enough to see she was rocking her hips in time with the motions of her mouth.

 

Fuck. His cock was getting harder if it was possible and Orihime was moaning. If they didn't get on with this he was going to scoop her up and fuck her brains out. Chad didn't care if it was gentlemanly or not. His hands fisted the sheets below him, gripping the fabric tightly as her tongue worked it's way in further. Orihime's face was completely pushing his cheeks apart.

 

“Orihime,” he moaned.

 

The redhead's face came up and she looked at the strong man who seemed to be pleading. “Eh?”

 

“Too much,” Chad managed to say. His words were unexpectedly cut short as she pushed two fingers back into him. “Hhhnghh.”

 

“Do you like this? Did you like what I did to you?" Orihime asked as she slipped another finger into him. It barely gave any resistance so she added another her pinky with the others.  
  
"Mmhmm," Chad hummed in distracted tone. He attempted to stimulate his cock with his hand but Orihime pushed it away. He tried again with the other hand and got the same result. This caused the tall man to wriggle on the bed.

 

“Don't, we're not done. I'm not done. You promised,” his girlfriend scolded. “I think you liked it when I was licking you, so I'm going to do that again.”  
  
Chad watched as her head disappeared from view. He could feel her tongue slurp and prod his ass. She must have been enjoying herself but Chad could feel himself getting closer and closer to that edge. It was almost to a point of a frenzy. If she kept this up it would drive him crazy. The stimulation too much to bear but still not enough to bring his much needed orgasm. She toyed with him for a long time, using fingers and tongue.

 

He didn't know how much time passed but by the time Orihime was satisfied, Chad was ready to take over and be rude.

 

Finally, Chad could feel that silicone phallus pressing up against him and he spread his thighs wider, lowering his pelvis. It would make it easier for Orihime to have her way with him this way. He took a deep breath, feeling her small hands on his backside.

 

The way that she pressed against his ass was stimulating but at the same time it was way too much pressure. The head of the fake cock breached him and Chad exhaled, trying to relax. He still winced and shifted his body, trying to adjust to the dildo.

 

"You ok?"  
  
"Mhm," he nodded. The fake cock slid into him deeper and Chad brought up a hand signaling that he needed a minute... What he needed a minute for was unknown. He needed to breathe. He needed to relax. He needed something. Once he was used to the intrustion, he gave a nod of his head. That was the signal that it was okay now.

 

Orihime's hips delivered slow and deliberate strokes while Chad gritted his teeth, trying not to make too much noise. He was beginning to sweat as his girlfriend fucked his ass with that fake dildo. She was being gentle but once again, It was enough friction for him to want more.

 

“Fuck me, Orihime. Please, fuck me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Harder, fuck me harder.”

 

The little woman gasped but gradually picked up her pace, thrusting her hips faster. She was moaning too which made him hot. “You can touch your cock now, Chad.”

 

He didn't waste any time, automatically his hand came between his legs. His long fingers wrapped around his hard cock, Chad began to quickly work his dick, using the precome and sweat as lubricant for the slickness he needed for maximum pleasure.

 

Orihime was crying out louder now and Chad could feel her movements become erratic. If she just held on for a few more minutes, he would be there. He was going to come. Oh God, was he going to come.

 

The tension built in the pit of his groin, coiling tighter until Orihime bucked against him, snapping her hips which somehow angled that silicone cock right over his prostate. Chad moaned. “Keep fucking me just like that, Orihime. Fuck me harder, _baby girl_.”

 

It didn't take much to send Orihime over the edge. She pounded into with as much as force as she could manage but Chad still didn't think it was hard enough. The redhead screamed as her body stilled, shivering and shuddering. Her orgasm must have hit her hard. The way Orihime twitched, made the dick inside of him rock over the sensitive nerves.

 

The brown-haired man decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. He rocked back against his girlfriend who mewled in protest to the action. It didn't take for that heat to spread out where it gathered. Chad came, pumping his cock, shooting cum all over the bed.

 

“Well, that was good, wasn't it?” Orihime asked as she pulled the dildo out of his ass with a soft 'pop'. He blushed at the sound. Her breath came in huffs as she laid down beside him. “Once I get my energy back, you can return the favor.”

 

Chad doesn't want to move because there are ropes of white come seeping into the bed sheets but he knew that he had to wipe the mess with a towel. There was no way he was going to let it dry into a crust. “I'm good. We can try in the morning. Right now, I just want to go to sleep.”

 

“Can,” Orihime murmured, turning red. “Can we do that again?”

 

Chad sat up and raised his eyebrows, evaluating his girlfriend. He gave her a smile. They would absolutely hands down, bottom's up would be doing _that_ again.

 


End file.
